


Statue of Athena

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Sypha tried to be subtle about what she wants with Trevor. Now she's gonna be upfront.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Statue of Athena

Trevor Belmont was without a doubt, the most clueless man she had ever met.

She had tried unsuccessfully over and over to clue him in on her desire to become more intimate.

Like the time she cuddled against him in the back of the wagon, smiling coyly, “Boy, I sure could use something to warm me up right now.”

He got her some extra blankets and went to sleep after that.

Then there was the time at the lake, when she invited Trevor over to wash her back. She had reached back and touched his hand gently, and he reacted like she had electrified him, “I LEFT SOMETHING BACK IN THE WAGON!” he announced to the whole forest as he scrambled out of the water, leaving Sypha to finish up washing by herself.

Last time she had tried to be more obvious, littering the back of the wagon with daisies while he was out hunting and sitting among them half naked. When he returned, he stared at her for a moment before picking up a flower and asking, “Did you know these are edible?” before proceeding to use them in the rabbit stew he cooked for them that night. 

Well, Sypha was fed up with tiptoeing around the issue. So that night, while he was in the middle of plucking a pheasant she asked, “Would you like to sleep with me tonight?”

Trevor’s face turned so red that roses would be put to shame, “I sleep with you every night.” he said, awkwardly clearing his throat.

The Speaker huffed, “Trevor Belmont, you cannot be that clueless.” she said as she crossed her arms, “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed my courting attempts these past few weeks.”

Trevor stared at her for a moment, before putting his head down, “I noticed.” he mumbled, plucking the feather a little more aggressively like a pouting child caught in a lie.

“Well then what’s wrong?” she pressed, “Have I been doing something wrong? Am I coming on too hard?”

“No, Sypha it isn’t you!” he assured as he put the bird aside, scooting over to hold her hands. He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear tenderly, “Please, don’t think it’s you.”

“Then what is it?” she pressed, “Trevor, please. Be honest with me, please?”

The Belmont chewed his lip for a moment, taking a deep breath.

“I don’t want to have sex with you, Sypha.” he said.

Sypha’s eyes widened, “What?”

“No, I didn’t mean it that way!” he quickly said in a panic, “I mean, I uh, I don’t just want to have sex with you.” he clears his throat awkwardly, voice lowering to a whisper, “I want to… make love.”

Okay, that wasn’t something she expected to hear.

“Trevor…” she started, unsure of where to begin, “You do know those mean the same thing, right?”

“No they don’t!” he argued, “Because I’ve had sex countless times and it never meant anything, but when people talk about making love, it’s like… they talk about it like it’s the most perfect thing, and in case you haven’t noticed I’m great at messing things up, and I don’t want this to be one of those things.”

Sypha held a hand to her chest, deeply touched by the sweetness of his confession, “Oh Trevor…” she breathed.

“I’m sorry,” he sighs, “I just, I didn’t know how to say it without sounding stupid-”

“Trevor Belmont you are not stupid.” she chides as wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him close, pressing her cheek to his as she strokes his head, “That is the least stupid thing you’ve ever said.”

“Is that a compliment?” he smiles up at her coyly, laughing as she goes from petting him to giving him a noogie in the blink of an eye.

“Trevor, listen to me,” she says as she grabs him by the shoulders, looking him straight in the eye, “Making love is about being honest, it’s about the connections shared. It’s just like, kissing.”

“Pretty sure sex is more involved than kissing.” he says, only for her her to press a finger to his lip.

“Shush.” she said before continuing, “As I was saying, it’s just another way of showing love, like kissing or hand-holding. It doesn’t have to be scary or complicated, and you certainly can’t mess it up as long as we’re both honest. Alright?”

“Alright,” he nods, smiling softly as he gazes lovingly into her eyes, “I’ll make love to you Sypha. Just tell me how.”

“Well, I believe it starts with us getting naked,” she smirks as she starts to unbutton his tunic, “Although, you should know that I don’t like having my hair tugged, nor my ears touched. You?”

Trevor hums in thought, “No toying with my family jewels,” he says, “I’ve been hit there too many times to find any contact there arousing.”

“Good to know,” Sypha rolls her eyes, but nonetheless pulls off her robes as Trevor shrugs off his shirt. They wrap their arms around each other, kissing deeply and passionately as they laid down on the soft grass-

“OW!”

Trevor recoiled at Sypha’s sudden yelp, “You alright?”

“I just got poked in the ass by a stick, what do you think?” she scoffed as she sat up, rubbing her injured behind, “Let’s move this to the cart, shall we?”

“As you command, my love.” he mock-saluted, swiftly lifting her into his arms, “Does my queen require anything else from her brain damaged servant?” he asked as he laid her in the back of the wagon, hopping up on top of her.

“Yeah,” she smirks, spreading her legs apart, “That he puts that smart mouth to better use.”

He smirked mischievously, lifting her legs apart. He kissed her ankle, to which she playfully admonished “My vagina’s not on my foot, asshole.”

“Good things come to those who wait,” he teased, but nonetheless sped up his trail of kisses up her calf, past her thigh and to the red bundle of curls. 

Her skin was not smooth nor pale, no, her feet were covered in calluses and her skin covered in body hair and freckles and sunspots, each one telling a story of a nomadic life. He pressed a kiss to her stomach, hands smoothing up her chubby sides before gently settling on her hips.

She was the most beautiful woman in the world.

At last, he pressed his tongue along her folds, delighting in the shiver it sent throughout her body. He kissed her, dipped his tongue into her, lapped at her folds until she was breathless above him “ _ Trevor, yes, yes right there, keep going keep- Oh God! _ ”

Those words were so different coming from her, knowing she had no reason to flatter him in hopes for some extra coin. She always spoke her mind, and knowing that made his pants grow tighter.

“Trevor,” she suddenly gasped, grabbing a hand full of his hair and shoving him away. Her face was heated, curls of hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. Her eyes seemed lost in a haze of lust as she said, “First of all, I was about to cum and I’d rather not let our fun end early.”

“And second?” he pressed as he licked her wetness from his lips.

“Second, I’m going to kill you for making me wait so long for that.” and with that, she pulled him up and kissed him hard, hand travelling down to untie the strings holding his pants around his waist. He hurriedly assisted in pulling them down along with his small clothes, sighing happily as his dick was freed from his confines. A drop of precum dripped from the head and onto Sypha’s thigh as they pulled each other close, moaning deeply into the kiss.

“Sypha,” he breathed as they pulled apart, chins wet with drool, “Can I-?”

“Yeah,” she nodded frantically, “I’ve warded myself against pregnancies and such.”

Trevor’s mind quickly shoved any questions about birth control magic to the side, as he reached between them, teasing her entrance with the head of his cock before inching in. Sypha tossed her head back and keened as she fluttered and squeezed around him in ways that felt so right.

Trevor grunted as he slowly pushed into the hilt, letting out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, “Sypha-”

“Move.” she said, and that was all he needed to begin thrusting shallow and slow. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, hands gripping his shoulders tightly as he rocked into her, bracing himself against the floor of the wagon with one hand and holding her hip with the other.

“ _ Sypha, _ ” he moans as he picks up the face, the heat in his groin growing heavy and hot. The wagon creaks as it rocks, skin slaps against skin, but all he can hear is her voice, her heavy panting and her whispers of  _ “Oh fuck, keep going keep going keep going”  _ as she rocks her hips to meet his thrusts.

She comes with a shout, nails digging into his skin as she trembles. The sight of her coming undone is all her needs as he wraps her arms around her, grunting through gritted teeth as his hips stutter, spilling inside of her.

His brain ceases to function for a few moments after that, but when it kicks itself back into gear he carefully pulls out of her, glancing at the mess between her legs and then at her face. She looks satisfied, and that’s immensely satisfying.

He grabs a cloth and cleans up their fluids, “Sorry,” he mumbles when she shudders with oversensitivity.

“S’alright.” she murmurs, watching him toss the rag aside with their clothes and as he grabs the blanket from atop a chest. He lays it over them, pressing a kiss to her cheek. His stubble scraps lightly as he does. He gazes into her eyes like she’s everything, and it makes her feel warm in a different way.

“I love you Trevor Belmont.” she whispers as she scoots closer despite the sticky sweat coating their skin. 

“I love you too, Sypha Belnades.” he whispers back as his arms encircle her, blowing air on the top of her head to watch her curls bounce until she giggles and smacks his thigh.

They slip into slumber shortly after, with only the night sky, forest, and horses as witnesses to their tender love.

* * *

Sypha awoke just as birdsong began to fill the air. She sighed, throwing an arm over her eyes, wanting to sleep in just a little longer. A snore at her side made her peek an eye open, and she smiled as she saw Trevor, still caught in the throes of slumber. His face was calm, relaxed even, an expression he was starting to use more often. 

She watched him for a little while, watched as his eyelids fluttered and his nose twitched every now and again. When she had enough, Sypha leaned over and kissed his cheek, causing him to grumble and open his eyes, “Morning handsome.” she greeted in a soft voice.

He blinked at her, half-sitting up with a dumbfounded expression, “You’re here…” he said in a surprisingly surprised voice.

“Of course silly,” she giggled, attributing it to grogginess, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

He stared at her softly, as if making sure she was actually there. He reached out, gently touching her cheek, breath hitching as if he hadn’t expected her to be solid.

“Trevor?”

He swallowed, “I…” he stuttered as his eyes brimmed with tears, “I’ve never had anyone stay…”

Her heart ached, struck hard by the meaning behind the words, “Oh Trevor,” she breathed as she pulled him closed, rubbing his back. He tucked his head under her chin and silently sobbed into her shoulder.

Nobody ever stayed… but she did. She was solid and steady, weathered yet steadfast, a rock for him to lean on, to admire, to love.

A statue of Athena he treasured, and he thanked all his lucky stars that he was her Argos.

**Author's Note:**

> Argos was a Greek hero who was guided by and even aided by Athena. (title slightly inspired by [farrah_yondale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farrah_yondale)'s fic "At Athena's Feet. go read her stuff she's great.)


End file.
